Arrangements for wireless communications services today necessarily subject a user to the quality of services that a particular mobile network operator (MNO) is able to provide. Since such service quality is temporal in nature and depends on the integrity of the operator's infrastructure, the user may suffer an inability to upgrade service quality without enduring costs associated with MNO replacement.
Circa 2009, the Internet was in a stage of its evolution in which the backbone (routers and servers) was connected to fringe nodes formed primarily by personal computers. At that time, Kevin Ashton (among others) looked ahead to the next stage in the Internet's evolution, which he described as the Internet of Things (“IoT”). In his article, “That ‘Internet of Things’ Thing,” RFID Journal, Jul. 22, 2009, he describes the circa-2009-Internet as almost wholly dependent upon human interaction, i.e., he asserts that nearly all of the data then available on the internet was generated by data-capture/data-creation chains of events each of which included human interaction, e.g., typing, pressing a record button, taking a digital picture, or scanning a bar code. In the evolution of the Internet, such dependence upon human interaction as a link in each chain of data-capture and/or data-generation is a bottleneck. To deal with the bottleneck, Ashton suggested adapting internet-connected computers by providing them with data-capture and/or data-generation capability, thereby eliminating human interaction from a substantial portion of the data-capture/data-creation chains of events.
In the context of the IoT, a thing can be a natural or man-made object to which is assigned a unique ID/address and which is configured with the ability to capture and/or create data and transfer that data over a network. Relative to the IoT, a thing can be, e.g., a person with a heart monitor implant, a farm animal with a biochip transponder, an automobile that has built-in sensors to alert the driver when tire pressure is low, field operation devices that assist fire-fighters in search and rescue, personal biometric monitors woven into clothing that interact with thermostat systems and lighting systems to control HVAC and illumination conditions in a room continuously and imperceptibly, a refrigerator that is “aware” of its suitably tagged contents that can both plan a variety of menus from the food actually present therein and warn users of stale or spoiled food, etc.
In the post-2009 evolution of the Internet towards the IoT, a segment that has experienced major growth is that of small, inexpensive, networked processing devices, distributed at all scales throughout everyday life. Of those, many are configured for everyday/commonplace purposes. For the IoT, the fringe nodes will be comprised substantially of such small devices.
Within the small-device segment, the sub-segment that has the greatest growth potential is embedded, low-power, wireless devices. Networks of such devices are described as comprising the Wireless Embedded Internet (“WET”), which is a subset of IoT. More particularly, the WET includes resource-limited embedded devices, which typically are battery powered, and which are typically connected to the Internet by low-power, low-bandwidth wireless networks (“LoWPANs”).
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a radio communications system enabled to provide communications by adapting to changing communications environments and demands such that the system is contained, i.e., not reliant on infrastructure external to the system. In these and other regards, commonly owned patent application assigned to the assignee of the present application, accorded application Ser. No. 15/418,745, filed Jan. 29, 2017 and now U.S. Pat. No. 9,706,431, entitled, “Contained Radio Network System and Method for Dynamically Responding to Communications Traffic,” is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.